Never Let Go
by chereenigma
Summary: The full story of how Isaac and Jenna feel about each other! From Sol Sanctum to Mercury Lighthouse with Mia, and to the reunion and the afterwards. Summary sucks. Mudshipping. KIDDING! Full on VALESHIPPING!  R&R. Plz support me and read!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Akemina here! Again! With her **real** debut Golden Sun fanfic! This is the fully-detailed story of how Jenna and Isaac feel about each other throughout their lives – including their first reunion in Mercury Lighthouse! With the appearance of Mystery Woman, 'Mia!'

Enjoy the prologue of 'Never Let Go'

-Akemina-

* * *

"This must be the ancient 'Elemental Star Chamber' I've heard SO much about!" Kraden jumped around as if he was a child eager about opening his Christmas presents. "Look! The Mercury Star!" (A/N: this is in random order I'm listing the stars so please bear with it!) The group spun around and looked towards where Kraden was pointing. "The Jupiter Star!" The group once again changed position. "Ahh… The Venus Star!" Kraden bellowed with excitement, pointing to the statue with the golden glow coming from it. "And finally, the Mars Star." Kraden nodded with satisfaction.

"What do the Elemental Stars do, Kraden?" Jenna, the auburn-haired Mars and fire adept asked the elderly scholar, who replied almost immediately.

"I'm glad you asked, Jenna. According to my studies, the Elemental Stars are meant to be cast accordingly into their matching Elemental Lighthouse. The Stars will light the Lighthouses, and when all the Lighthouses are lit, the power of each element will shine from the Lighthouse, creating a single beam. That beam, known as the Golden Sun, will fall onto Mt. Aleph and turn Mt. Aleph into the Stone of Sages, which is the source of Alchemy! In other words, when the Elemental Lighthouses are all lit, Alchemy will come back in Weyard!" Kraden grinned like an idiot, obviously approving of his explanation. (A/N: I know, a very _WTF?_ moment, but yeah… it's Kraden, right?)

"Uh… Kraden?" Garet stood there speechless.

"Couldn't you have… you know…" Jenna stood there grapping like an idiot too.

"Said that in English the first time?" Isaac, the calm-natured Venus or earth adept finished his friends' statements.

"Huh? But I explained it perfectly! The Stone of Sages—"

"ENOUGH!" the three young adept all screamed at the same time, silencing the scholar.

* * *

"Well, enough of that," Kraden said, obviously in deep thought. "I would really actually like to study the Elemental Stars. Look! There are these rocks like stepping stones! They form a path to the Elemental Stars! Garet, Isaac, go and fetch me the stars!"

Jenna frowned. "Why can't I go with them?"

Kraden smiled shyly. "Well, you can't leave an old man like me alone, can you?"

Isaac glanced at his childhood friend. "Jenna, just stay here, okay?"

Jenna pouted. Isaac looked away before he gave in to the very pained, very adorable and very convincing look that was pasted upon Jenna's face.

"Jenna!"

Jenna sulked and stared at the ground.

"Well, don't just stand there, Isaac, Garet! Go before anyone else comes along!" Kraden shoved them towards the stepping stone.

"Wah!" Isaac almost lost his footing because of how roughly he was shoved.

"Kraden!" Jenna shrieked. "Isaac of fallen to his death then!" (1)

"What about me?" Garet pouted. "I was falling with him!" (2)

"Who cares about you? KIDDING!" Jenna crouched down as she laughed at her own joke… which was… only mediocre.

"Sheesh, Kraden. You're just as bad as Menardi and Saturos are about raiding Sol Sanctum!" Garet cried, making tears come to Jenna's eyes from laughing too hard.

* * *

Isaac and Garet took the Jupiter Star out of the pedestal. Only one more star until they could go back and out of Sol Sanctum and head back home. However, there was no comment from Kraden.

"What's going on?" Garet asked Isaac, looking around to see if something was wrong.

"I seriously DO NOT know!" Isaac replied in a tone that was slightly different to his usual. Was it full of confusion? Anger? Or maybe even… fear?

"I see you've collected three of the Elemental Stars!" a new voice sounded. It was the woman they met nearby Kraden's house! Menardi!

"Yes… the Elemental Stars…. now hand them over! We need them!" the man who followed Menardi, Saturos, hissed at the two young adepts.

"Why should we give 'em to you! For all we know you're probably the bad guys!" Garet retorted.

"Garet!" Isaac slapped his best friend on his shoulder. "Shut up!"

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"Stop with all your chitter-chatter! Hand over the Stars and go collect the Mars Star or your girlfriend," Menardi spat at Isaac, "and this old scholar will never see the daylight of Weyard again!"

Garet looked hesitantly at Isaac. "They've taken Jenna and Kraden hostage! Should we give them the Stars?"

"Yes, but on one condition. NO harm must come to Jenna or Kraden!" Isaac called over to Saturos and Menardi.

"Won't we need a guarantee for that?" Garet asked, his stupid mind obviously on the high.

"Good point…."

* * *

Menardi smirked as a man with a green mask came through the portal. The rest of his clothes were green and brown, and he had dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He was very familiar… so familiar it gave Jenna a fright. _That's not… no… it can't… but… _

"You'll be our guarantee, won't you Felix?" Menardi asked the masked man and he jumped.

_Felix!_

"Yes, what an excellent idea." Saturos smiled slyly.

"Remove your mask, hurry up!" Menardi was waiting for Jenna's reaction.

"What? Okay, I'll do it. I'll remove my mask." The masked man turned around, took off his mask and faced everyone again.

"Oh my Sol! What in Weyard…" Kraden looked horrified.

"!" Isaac and Garet stood there, looking at Jenna to Felix. Jenna to Felix. Jenna to Felix.

"Felix… it's… not… po-s… ib-l-e…."

Felix stared at the ground. "I'm sorry. I've caused you much grief, Jenna."

Jenna breathed in and out (as in like 'uh… sigh' you know dramatic, 'how could you!' sorta thing – if you watch the Korean drama My Girl (Dramacrazy), Park Si Yeon, playing Kim Sae Hun, does 'em really well. Btw, 'My Girl's awesome. You. Need. To. Watch. It. –it has subs-). Her face was pale. She looked exactly like a geisha – her face was just so white.

"We saved Felix from his death three years ago." Saturos smirked as he stole a glance at the horror-stricken Jenna. "We found him unconscious in the river. Since then, his been with us, training, waiting for this day. Give us the Stars!"

"We don't have a chose, Garet. Give them the Stars." Isaac shot Garet a don't-complain-look.

"Alright." With that, Garet started hopping towards the main platform. However, due to his surprise, a blue-haired adept appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy shit! Where'd you come from!" Garet yelped.

"Good question," Menardi hissed, "Why are you so late, Alex?"

The man call 'Alex' said, "I have my reasons. But anyway, I'll take the Stars from here."

"But!" Garet protested.

"It's alright. He's one of us," Menardi called from the main platform. Garet sulked, and handed over the Stars.

"..."

* * *

"There! You have the Stars, now let Jenna and Kraden go!" Isaac yelled from the statue that once held the Jupiter Star.

"Sorry," Menardi said snarled from the main platform. "The deal was that for us to have all the Stars. Doesn't that include the Mars Star? Until we get the Stars, you won't get your girlfriend or your grandpa back. Got that?"

* * *

Even in a situation like this, upon hearing that, both Isaac and Jenna turned beet red, both yelling at the same time;

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Better not be…" Felix's overprotective brother instincts kicked in as he glared at Isaac. Then, in turn, he looked at Menardi and Saturos. "WHAT! You. Said. That. You. Would. Leave. My. Friends. Out. Of. This!" he fumed at the Proxians.

"Yes!" Kraden butted in. "Do whatever you want with me, but leave Jenna out of this!"

Saturos glanced at Isaac. "There's no way out of this. Get us the Mars Star or –"

"O-okay," Isaac forced out. "But nothing must happen to Jenna or Kraden."

"Isaac!" Kraden stared at his student.

"Don't do it!" Jenna screamed.

"Sorry, Jenna," Garet smiled at his fellow Mars adept. Jenna shook her head, on the verge of tears. "Ready, Isaac?"

Isaac smiled. A forced smile. A bittersweet smile. The female Mars adept shook her head. "Sure. You bet, Garet."

* * *

Jenna broke down upon hearing those words. For the first time in her life, Isaac had not listened to her. But that was not important. What was important was that he was listening to Saturos and Menardi!

Everything was wrong. She felt sick seeing her beloved brother, who was presumed dead, come back as what you could call a traitor.

She was held captive by two Proxians with Kraden.

And…. Her best friends and crush was following the orders of those two Proxians!

* * *

The Mars Star was taken out of the pedestal. There was the usual rumbling, but however, this time it didn't stop.

"What's going on?" Menardi shrieked

"The Mars Star controls the lava of the 'dormant' Mt. Aleph! Without the Mars Star sealed away, Mt. Aleph's active again! The volcano going to explode! Sol Sanctum's to collapse!" Kraden yelped.

"Let's run before it's too late!" Saturos barked.

"What about this 'Jenna' and Kraden?" Menardi asked. There was silence, well, except for the rumbling of the 'dormant' mountain.

Suddenly Alex spoke; "Let's take this 'Jenna' and Kraden with us! If those two weaklings survive, they'll definitely come looking for them! And then we'll force them to hand over the Star."

"But you can't involve my friends or sister in this!" Felix cried out.

"If we leave Jenna here," Menardi said calmly, "she'll surely die. Is that what you want, Felix?"

"…"

"It's decided then. We can't afford to waste any time! Get out of my way!" With that, Menardi shoved Jenna towards Felix.

"Hey!" Felix barked. "Don't push my sister!" (A/N: one of my fav lines in GS)

* * *

It was Jenna's to teleport back through the portal. "Isaac…. Garet…."

"Jenna! Jenna!"

"I...isaac?"

"Jenna, hear me out. No matter how far apart we are, we'll never let go of each other, 'cause we have a link. Since that day."

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

"_Jenna!" A seven-year-old boy called to his best friend. "Look what I got!" _

_A certain seven-year-old girl peered around her best friend to see what it was. "Wow!"_

"_I know." The boy beamed proudly. "It's a friend-ship chain! Well… it has an eternal Pysnergy stone pendant (A/N: don't Pysnergy stones always disappear after you use them? Well, this one last forever! So cool _…). So... I'm giving you the other chain. You're going to be a mage right? I heard mages use a lota Pysnergy so…" before he could finish, the young girl threw her arms around him. _

"_Thanks Isaac! I love it and appreciate it!"_

"_It's nothing! Get off __me; I wanna put the chain on for you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, silly!"_

_The boy looped the chain around the girl's neck and clipped the clasp together. "It looks great on you!"_

"_It does?"_

"_Anything looks good on Jenna," the boy said with a smirk._

"_Isaac, can I put yours on for you as well?"_

"_Okay!"_

_The girl carefully clipped the clasp together and turned the boy around. "It suits you, Isaac!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup."_

_The boy and the girl yelled; "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" hi-fived each other and sprinted off to find their other best friend; proudly wearing their chains that no-one except for them knew about. _

_They didn't have a care in the world. Just two kids, playing happily with each other._

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

Jenna felt her chain on her neck. Only Isaac and she knew what they were talking about. "Yes," she whispered.

"I'm never letting go of you, Jenna."

"Nor am I of you, Isaac."

* * *

Jenna felt better as she said that. She knew Isaac and Garet would live, and come to look for her. Even if the reunion was to be a harsh one, their still would be a reunion. She knew it would end happy. She stepped through the portal.

She felt herself land back in the Sanctum, feeling uneasy as Alex teleported them out of Vale.

* * *

Jenna knew there would be many obstacles in the way to that happy ending. Many hard, what seems that can't be overcome obstacles. Jenna braced herself for them. Jenna would fight to win was deserved to be hers.

She knew.

* * *

How was that? Yes a bit long, but worth it! Haha. Thanks for reading my debut GS fic because reading it is like supporting me. This fic will be full on Valeshipping, with Mudshipping obstacles in between! *flames Mudshipping*

(1) Jenna's concerned about Isaac... duh... it's Valeshipping!

(2) Nobody cares about you, Garet. Especially Jenna, 'cos she's got Isaac.

Oh hail Valeshipping…..

Til next time!

Akemina-neechan _

Oh and yes, 'Don't push my sister' LOL…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been so long since I've been writing for Never Let Go. Sigh. I've had too many ideas for other fanfics that I'll probably start and never finish. Sad, ain't it? Oh well, it's the holidays so I decided I should start writing again and stop playing Dark Dawn too much. Stupid Chaos Chimera. Anywho, Never Let Go is back in the writing! Lol…. Not very funny, hey? Fine. Ignore me and read on. =D

* * *

"You leave tomorrow."

Isaac and Garet jerked back to reality.

"Tomorrow? Grandfather… isn't that a little… early?" Garet protested, whining.

The Mayor of Vale frowned at his grandson. "What has gotten into you, Garet?" he exclaimed. "You have been given a duty from Vale's protector, the holy Wise One, and that duty is to retrieve the Elemental Stars! And, of course, a personal duty to rescue Jenna and Kraden and to dupe Felix into returning to Vale with you! And yet you complain? Young man, you are lucky I have not sent you off right now—" the Mayor broke into a coughing fit, his face red from anger. Dora rushed forward and helped Garet's grandfather to regain his stance. She shot Isaac and Garet a look.

"The Mayor is right. You shall leave tomorrow. Go and pack immediately and get some rest." Dora gave a longing look at her son. "Isaac, a word? After I help the Mayor return home?"

Isaac nodded slowly.

"Good." With that, Dora left the sanctum, supporting the Mayor back to Garet's home. The two teens stood there, alone. Garet threw his best friend a cheesy grin.

"Well, we've got a long day tomorrow. Gotta get some sleep. Catch you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Tomorrow…" Isaac echoed, "Garet, I—"

He found himself talking to an empty room.

The word barely left his lips. "Tomorrow…" he whispered. "Wait for me, Jenna. I'm coming for you tomorrow."

* * *

"Have a safe journey, Isaac, Garet," the Mayor pronounced. "Good luck in your travels, complete the Wise One's quest for you and bring Jenna, Felix and Kraden back while you're at it, okay?"

The boys nodded.

"Good. Don't let us down," said the Great Healer. "Vale's got complete faith in you."

"Well," Garet felt his throat dry as he looked on Vale and his family. "Mother, Father—"

Isaac's lips curled into a smile. "We'll be back before you know it. Please tell Mother that."

Sarah, Garet's mother, let out a sigh and smiled. "Of course. You'll be all grown up we won't even recognise you!"

Garet snorted.

Isaac laughed bitterly. "Come on, Garet. We've got an adventure before us!" he clenched his best friend's fist and punched the air while throwing his own hand up. "To Vale!" he bellowed, startling the villagers. They quickly recovered from the sudden exclaim from the calm and quiet Venus adept and grinned at each other.

"TO VALE!" the villagers all echoed with enthusiasm (including Garet). Isaac winced from the bolstering call of enthusiasm. _Ouch. I'm not deaf or anything. That may have been a bit much. _

"Next stop is Vault," Isaac declared with a clear and leader-like voice.

"Vault?" Garet shot Isaac a look of unease. "Why Vault? Why can't we go further?"

Kay sighed at her naïve younger brother's stupidness and lack of common sense. _Unlike Isaac and Jenna. They always kept the douche bag in line with what goes on in the world._ "Garet, you dolt! Vault's—"

She was cut off by her youngest brother Aaron. "Garet is an idiot! Vault is the closest town to Vale!"

Isaac chuckled at Garet's family and their constant conflicts and arguments that make life seem less boring. He gripped the Catch Beads, something Aaron had passed to him for Dora, harder, as if he was trying to beat Garet in a hand-squeezing war (something they loved to do when they where kids). Without his consent, his mind slowly drifted over to Jenna….

"Don't drink anything that smells funny, Garet!"

"I know not to drink stagnant water, Sis!"

"Ahem. Sorry to cut through this, but I think we should take our leave, Garet," Isaac whispered to his buddy.

"Of course," said the Great Healer, smiling warmly, "Don't worry; Vale'll still be here when you come back, so you can take your time if you have to."

Isaac and Garet nodded, and took their first steps out of their hometown.

Little did they know, what the Great Healer had said was very, very wrong…

* * *

"A butterfly? In this time of the year?" Isaac pondered (its autumn/fall or whatever Americans call it).

"Hey Isaac! Stop playing with the critter 'cause we sort of have to get to Vault by sun down, you know!" Garet called out to his dazed buddy, only to be taken aback when the 'critter' grew larger and into a funny looking creature. _The hell? Funny looking thing if you ask me._ It was something neither of them had ever seen before. Plain weird.

"I ain't no creature! I'm the mighty Venus djinn Flint so take that, human! Wait…. you're… an adept?"

"Djinn? Never heard of it. You, Garet?" Isaac stared at the 'djinn' before him.

"It doesn't surprise me, actually. You lot from Vale, right?" Flint didn't wait for a reply. "I believe us djinn only reappeared on Weyard since the eruption of Mt Aleph…"

"Man! I'm jealous of you! You always get it all! The looks, the girls, the brains, the djinn even!" Garet whined to his best friend.

"The girls?"

"You know what I mean," Garet replied, waving his hand like it didn't really matter (though when he did that, it meant it really did matter to him). But Garet was right. Isaac did know what he was talking about. He had to admit all the young ladies from Vale (his age or around) couldn't take their eyes off him, Felix to a lesser extent, but Garet? Maybe a couple did go for the spiky red head, though possibly only wanting to know the secret to keeping his hair up like that. Isaac wondered how Jenna was faring. He knew that over-protective brother Felix would be the mother hen, and even old man scholar of Alchemy Kraden would do his best to fend for his favourite pupil. Menardi? Let's just say that he even had faith in Menardi. Somehow he knew a burden was being placed upon the stranger, and that she was really actually quite delicate under that mask of battle concealing a nice young lady. Isaac knew that Saturos knew that Jenna was actually more the bait that Kraden was, so he would keep her safe. That's right, Isaac had absolute trust in Kraden, Vale's traitor Felix and the Proxian duo Saturos and Menardi whom had to be stopped. He was only afraid about that blue-haired man….

Alex.

"_I say we take this 'Jenna' and Kraden with us. If those two weaklings survive, they'll definitely come looking for them! And then we'll force them to hand over the Star."_

The tone he had said 'Jenna' in more or less had freaked Isaac out. It sounded like Jenna had intrigued Alex. It sounded like Jenna had indeed interested Alex.

It sounded like that Alex had taken a liking to Jenna.

Oh shit.

"Um… Gaia to Isaac? Hello? Anyone home?" Garet's loud and obnoxious voice had interrupted the blonde's train of thought and woke him out of his dazed mode.

"Huh? What? Are we in Vault now?" Isaac yawned, tired from to trip from town to town.

Garet managed a half nod. "We should head to the inn and rest up for tomorrow, correct, Fearless Leader?" he joked, supporting himself on his long sword.

Isaac shook his head. "We should head over to greet the mayor first. I think it's polite to visit the leader of very town or village to be updated on things like… current… politics."

* * *

"So you've lost the Shaman's pole thingy and your name is Avan and you're a Saturn adept?" Garet asked, not _quite _clear on the details. Isaac calmly gripped the sheath of his sword and wacked Garet on the head with the hilt.

"Correction: it's the SHAMAN'S ROD, his name is IVAN and SATURN ADEPTS don't exist! He's a JUPITER ADEPT!"

"Ouch!" Garet cried, rubbing his head where a bump had formed. "Sheesh, Isaac. Why are you so grumpy today?"

Isaac shot his best friend a death-glare and muttered, "I'm tired, and I'm going to check in at the Inn, thieves or not." With that, Isaac _really did_ take his leave, shutting the door of the Mayor's house with a little more force than need be. Garet's smile faded. He sighed and his face turned serious.

"Isaac, why are you so mad right now?" Garet turned to gaze out the nearby window, clearly taking no notice of Ivan anymore. "Jenna," he whispered, "Isaac wouldn't be like this if you were here, right? Not if you weren't kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi, right?"

Ivan's eyes narrowed, and he concentrated his Psynergy.

_You're ready my mind now, aren't you?_

_Well, looks like you've figured it out._

_I'm not as dense as I might seem, Ivan._

_I know._

_Then why are you reading my mind?_

_Because…_

_Well?_

_Who is Jenna?_

Garet sighed again, and let Ivan invade his mind and memories of Jenna.

_Jenna… Isaac and I miss you… and… I'd hate to admit it, but… also… Felix…_

* * *

A/N: How was that? I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait, IF you were actually waiting for Never Let Go to be updated. If you were, that's GREAT! If you weren't, well, here it is anyway. Haha. Now, the chapters of Never Let Go will alternate between Isaac and Jenna's POV, third-person. For now, Happy reading! I will go and get something to eat… like two minute noodles… I know that this chap seem a bit short, but oh well. At least it's finally up. I mean i have different fanfics on different computers so yea. I know that it's beginning to sound like a novelization, but it will change. (I hope!) Happy reading! Please R&R I mean just press that pretty little button there and it doesn't hurt to press it!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! I'm in class but taking a slight break right now. History is quite boring… Anyway, I have tennis after school and need to finish this timeline, so I'll be back soon! See-ya! Ok I'm back but officially in English right now…. My teacher is calling the roll…. And I'm typing… but not for long…. Ok bye now! Okie dokie it's already Friday so I never typed after tennis yesterday and I have something going on at my primary school…

* * *

"Jenna."

"Jenna."

"Jenna."

"Jenna!"

Jenna jolted up from the covered floor of the tent she, Kraden and her captors were camping in. Slowly rubbing her back, Jenna swivelled around to acknowledge who had woken her. "Isaac?" she asked hopefully, squinting through the bright light the candle provided that consumed the tent, only to fully make out who it was.

"Oh. It's you."

Felix grimaced at his _sister_, as he did not appreciate her cold attitude. Never less, he continued. "Jenna, get up. We need to keep going."

Jenna glared hard at the _brother_, the one who didn't exist for three years and just suddenly came back into her life. Jenna was so happy and shocked to see her brother alive, but angry at him as well. _He_ wasn't her brother. _Felix _wasn't the Felix he used to be. Could three long years really change somebody so much? Jenna shuddered. The man before her was not her brother.

Yet, if her brother hadn't _died_, he wouldn't be the fifth-teen year old boy that he was when the boulder was knocked loose. He would be and eight-teen year old man that had suffered harsh consequences that he didn't deserve. And that's what made Jenna feel bad.

Felix examined his sister. Three years. That doesn't sound like much. But it was a lot for Felix, and, he realised, his sister as well. Time passes slowly for you if you had been knocked by a boulder in a storm, then saved by two strangers from the Fire Clan from the far north that you were now forever burdened to, and then had suffered three harsh years of training in the bitter frosts of the north-most town on Weyard to keep your parents and your best friend's father alive. But to Felix of Vale, if that was the price he had to pay for the world, for Vale, and for his family and friends, then Soldamn that.

His sister Jenna, for that matter, had changed in all ways but one. She was still that childish young tomboy with a bright personality, but the three years of separation from her family had really taken its toll on the young Mars adept. She had really grown into a woman. She had really grown from that little girl who cried for her brother's sake on that night three years ago….

"_Felix!"_

His mother's call of desperation.

"_Felix, hang on!"_

His father's yell of hope.

"_Felix, don't worry!"_

Isaac's father's shout of faith.

"_Felix! Why'd you fall in?"_

His best friend Garet's scream of confusion.

"_Felix! We're going to get help!"_

Isaac and Jenna both pleaded at the same time.

_SPLASH!_

His entire body submerged into the water.

"_Oh no! My brother!"_

"_Oh no! My brother!"_

"_Oh no! My brother!"_

"_Oh no! My brother!"_

* * *

"_Oh no! My brother!"_

"_Oh no! My brother!"_

"_Oh no! My brother!"_

"_Oh no… my….bro…th….er…"_

Jenna's shrill shriek of terror.

"Jenna…"

The auburn-haired teen was speechless.

"Breakfast is ready… you'd probably want to snatch it off Menardi before she burns it…. I'm just warning you…. but then… why would you want to listen to me?"

Only had Felix left the tent Jenna had relied in a whisper, "Why would I listen to you?"

* * *

Kraden had since then kindly beckoned Jenna to the campfire, but was turned down politely. Alex had summoned her, but to no avail. Menardi demanded that she come and eat for the journey ahead, but was once again met with rejection. The blonde Mars adept stormed off to her fellow Fire Clan descendant. "That girl is depressed or something," she growled to Saturos, who was busy making last-minute pick-ups.

"Do you really think that, Menardi?"

Menardi shot him a quizzical look. "Why wouldn't I? Ever since she's been under our grasp she's been like that. You've seen the child in the Sanctum."

"Why are you so concerned about a captive?" Saturos inquired with a bitter tone, clearly annoyed. "She's just bait for those two weaklings."

"Why wouldn't I –"

Saturos glanced briefly at Menardi. "I get it."

"What do you get? You never get anything! You're denser than Agatio! You'll never understand me, Saturos! You'll never understand the pain of leaving the people dear to you! You'll never understand Felix…. Like I do…."

Saturos cast a sidewards glance. "Karst."

Menardi gasped, not sure if she was surprised from Saturos' retort or the scorching tears that were dripping down her cheeks. She frantically dabbed at her face, looking away. The last thing a Proxian was ever meant to do was to show emotion during missions. But she was most surprised when she felt a warm hand wipe her face. "Saturos…"

"Don't cry, Menardi. Not now."

"I want to cry when I want!"

"Not now, Menny. After all this is over… you'll… we'll be back home…. And you won't have to cry then…"

* * *

Nightfall reached the skies of Angara, and Saturos, Menardi and co. had reached the area just past Kolima Village, and after learning of the tragic curse that plagued the village, they had set up camp. Felix aided in cooking dinner. Saturos attempted to make conversation many times, but was hushed by Menardi multiple times. "We can take it from here, Felix," Menardi was cautious with her words. "You go and get the others. Go round 'em up for dinner." Menardi flashed a genuine smile at Felix. Felix seemed to get the message, and smiled back at the Proxian duo.

"Thanks, Saturos, Menardi. I owe you one."

"Hey! Felix, you owe us your life!" Saturos shouted. Menardi cracked up laughing.

"Yeah man… wish me luck!" Felix clapped Saturos on the back hard, laughing, and Saturos did the same. Menardi chuckled at the two, as Felix wasn't as stoic as he seems and had developed good friends out of the Proxians. Menardi slashed her scythe at Felix jokingly, and Felix understood from those three years of training that is _was_ a joke.

"Go now, Felix! Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Felix stared at the tent Jenna was dwelling in. Things between him and his sister weren't exactly tight. Felix suddenly grew a tad nervous as he thought of his sister's temper as a Mars adept… it was more fearsome than Saturos and Menardi combined. Now that was freaky. _No_, he told himself. _You can't turn back now. You're meant to be healing your bonds with Jenna. Your sister._

However, his conscience was ready to argue.

_Easier said than done, Felix._

Felix took in a deep breath, and stepped into the tent with a clear warning. "I'm coming in!"

Jenna freaked, thinking that it was Kraden or something, or even worse, Alex. That Mercury adept gave her the creeps. Her expression fell and hardened when she saw her brother enter the tent. Jenna couldn't help but stare daggers at him, wishing that he could just evaporate into thin air, and that she could be back in Vale with Isaac and… Isaac… A blush crept across Jenna's face at the sheer thought of the Venus adept, but she couldn't help but snap at Felix, "What?", clearly proving her point of _get out_.

"Jenna, dinner is ready… and everyone else is ready to eat…. So I thought I might come and get you as well… you haven't been eating in ages, Jenna… so come…"

Felix trailed off and was met with an awkward silence.

"Jenna…"

"…"

"Jenna…"

"…"

"Jenna."

"…"

"Jenna."

"…"

"Jenna!"

"…"

Felix was now pissed like Jenna.

"Jenna! YOU ARE GOING TO STOP IGNORING ME!"

Jenna glared at Felix, hardly being able to control a Flare she just wanted to shoot at her brother, even though it wouldn't do much.

"OR WHAT!"

"OR THIS!"

Jenna let a gasp as Felix pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Felix held her there for a couple of long moments. Felix slowly brought his arms to wrap around Jenna's waist, gripping her tightly. Relief like a hot shower on a cold morning poured over Felix as he felt Jenna's arms wrap around his. Jenna choked back the sob stuck in her throat.

"Felix…. I missed you…."

"Jenna… I missed you too…"

* * *

Outside the tent, the Proxian duo was peeking at the mushy reunion 'I love you' scene inside….

Saturos couldn't hold it any longer. "Aw… isn't that sweet…." He snickered.

Menardi glared at him. "You meanie-poop, Satty!" Menardi pouted at Saturos, and glanced inside again. "But I'm glad they made up, aren't you?"

"Yeah… if it wasn't his sister it would be _make out_ and not _make up_."

"Saturos! Nova!"

"Okay okay! I give up! I give up! I'm hungry! Let's go and eat!"

* * *

A/N: Ha! This update was waaaaayyyyyy faster than the other one. As you can see, this chapter is from Jenna's POV, and it will alternate back to Isaac (and Garet)'s in the next. I'm actually pretty proud of how I wrote this sibling reunion chapter… cause I made Jenna this and Felix that oh whatever. Not much to say…. But hell yeah I can't wait 'til flashgunner's update! Oh yeah I just HAD to chuck that Proxshipping scene in there. I just HAD to. :P Hope you enjoyed the new chapter of Akemina's Never Let Go!

P.S: I might skip a few scenes for the story not to seem too novelization-ish. I hope by the time chapter five or six is up the real plot with the Mud vs. Vale and the whole Isaac falling for Mia thing oh CRAP I let out too much~! But anyway… Happy reading, writing, and reviewing!

~Akemina~


End file.
